


How Dare You

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional, F/F, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Rook catches John in the act of poking holes in his condoms with the faith that this is the one way to finally keep her





	1. Chapter 1

“What in the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The only source of light in his bedroom came from the open window, illuminating everything in a soft glow from the moon. Meaning she couldn’t make out much besides the shadows of his bed and his dresser, and of course John himself. Seated on the edge of his matress hunched over. 

His shoulders crept up around his neck at her voice. She swore she saw him cringe, slightly turning his body away from where she stood in the open doorway of the bathroom. 

“You said you were taking a shower, dear. Something about not wanting to get dirt all over my floors.”

“Yeah.” She drawled, real slow and deliberate. A sneer turning the corner of her lips up as he shrunk away from her. Good, she thought, be fucking ashamed. “I decided against it. We’ve both got places to be tomorrow and this has never been any more than a quick fuck.” 

Rook bit down on her tongue. Holding back all sorts of accusations. Because despite the low light she could make out clearly what he held twixt his index finger and thumb. As well as the sharp blade that so clearly caught the moonlight in his left hand. Poised and ready. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing. What he was going to do to her.

“I’ll ask again. What do you think you’re doing?” 

He didn’t unfurl himself, instead pulling his legs up on the bed, crossing them with ease. Laying down the knife and twirling an unwrapped condom between his two hands. “I’ve done nothing wrong, Rook, stop speaking to me like that.”

“Oh no,” she snapped, crossing the room with authority even if she was completely bare. “You don’t get to do that. Don’t play the damn victim.”

“Don’t ruin the night.” He huffed, his whole body deflating as he peered up at her through his lashes. “C’mon, lay down with me.” His hands found her hips, squeezing her flesh and trying to coax her down to his level. 

When that didn’t work he nuzzled into her stomach, breathing in gunpowder and dirt. “I love you.” It was soft and timid, making her heart pang out with guilt. Then she saw the discarded condom. Left forgotten about to his right. Its shiny, plastic case undefiled save for the minuscule holes that were hardly noticeable. 

“No. Fuck you.” She snapped, recoiling in disgust. Sneering down at him, raw anger flaring in her eyes. “You have no right to pretend—“

“Pretend?!” He laughed, shaky and unsure. Standing up to be level with her. Forcing her to take two steps back. “How could you ever think…” 

Rook shoved past him, snagging the broken condom off the bed, holding the evidence of sabotaged protection right below his nose. “Because of this. Because you almost ruined my goddamn life.” 

“No, no. You don’t understanding.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a look of despair crossing over his face. 

“You’re right. I’m don’t John. No sane person would understand.” 

John’s head dropped. Suddenly looking more guilty than she’s ever seen. Looking sincere even. “I love you.” He tried again. Holding out his arms for her, pleading with her. Wanting her to just jump into his arms and forgive him. “I fucking adore you, Rook. I’m crazy about you, you don’t even know. And I...I don’t want you to leave.”

She blinked once. Twice. The only sounds in his room being their combined breathing and the ticking of the clock on his dresser. “You couldn’t just say that? You were gonna get me pregnant instead?”

“...yes.” 

“John.” The tone of her voice said it all. It dripped with disappointment. “Sweetheart, no.” Her hand finally, fucking finally, reached up to cup his cheek. Her thumb swiped back and forth soothingly. “Why?” 

He laughed again. Leaning into her touch with closed eyes. “You know me by now Rook.” He shrugged, his smile dampening. “I'm scared of rejection.” 

She winced at that. Pulling away and crossing her arms over her chest to stop from touching him. She was still mad, that anger wasn’t gone, bubbling beneath the surface. There was that draw to him though, one that made it easy to forgive him when he went all soft on her. 

But this could have ruined her life. Even if his whole operation revolved around having the right intentions and the wrong execution. 

“I just…I need some time, okay?”

“You’re leaving me.” 

“Oh John, baby, no—“

“Yes you are.” He snarled. Snatching the condom from her lax hand with a huff. “Don’t fucking toy with me. I’ve had enough of that in my life.”

He stalked off towards his bed. Shucking off his jeans and vest on the way there before he collapsed down, face buried in his pillow. 

She couldn’t leave him. The whole county knew of his destructive tendencies. And no doubt his family knew what they were doing behind closed sores, and they’d skin her alive if anything happened to John. 

And she loved him once upon a time before he pulled this stunt. 

“John?”

“I’ll scream, deputy. Don’t think I won’t. There are tons of men outside who’ll come running and shoot you without a second thought.” 

Right. She knew he wasn’t lying. Not about something like that. They were done, weren’t they? After all the fights and wounds caused, this was really it.

“Buh-bye Johnny. H-have a nice life, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant. 

  
She was pregnant. 

Rook thought she caught it in time, that she had gotten lucky. And now…dear god she was going to faint. 

“Fuck.”

Two little pink lines shouldn’t have brought her such insurmountable joy considering the situation she was in. It had no right to, yet she allowed herself a moment of happiness that Hope County had stolen from her. She let herself just sit back and imagine holding her baby after nine grueling months. Raising her child to be a person with strong morals and a kind heart. She imagined their first day of school and years of Halloween’s and bedtime stories. Singing lullaby’s her mother sang to her. Passing down heirlooms meant to be treasured.

Rook laughed something close to a giggle. Furled up her fist to cover her mouth and muffle the sound. It was hard to hide that kind of joy though.

She was going to be a mom. Holy shit. 

Her hand found its way down to her flat stomach. “Oh baby. Hiya.” She didn’t feel alone anymore, something that hit her hard. Making her dizzy.

“Rook? You there, kid? Eli said he couldn’t reach ya.” 

And just like that her little fantasy world popped. It was ruined, on no fault of Dutch. He had no clue what she was dealing with. She just wished that feeling could’ve lasted longer. 

She fumbled to grab at her radio, breathing in deep to compose herself. “M’here, just give me a second.” She scrambled to toss the test out. Shoving it down in the trash at the very bottom, even if the cabin she was in had been abandoned long ago. She couldn’t take the risk of someone stumbling across this mess. No one needed to know about this. No one at all. 

Not even John. 

Rook’s eyes closed tight just as she stood up from the toilet. 

Whose else could it be? John...fucking hell. He wouldn’t want her now, not after how they left off. Not after how she spoke to him. Christ, could she even look at him in the eyes knowing what he did? That the one time she caught him poking holes in condoms wasn’t the first time. 

If he wanted a baby so bad he could’ve asked. At least mentioned it in passing before she disappeared out the window. Maybe to her it had been nothing more than fuking, but it was possible he caught feelings. She learned a lot about him in those three months, she saw how much he yearned for love. It was obvious he cherished those rare moments they sat by his raging fireplace and she raked her fingers through his hair while he laid sprawled on her lap. 

She was blind for not realizing he loved her sooner.

“Rook? Can I send you through to Eli?”

“Y-yeah. Go right ahead.” 

There was a beep and click before Eli’s voice floated through the small bathroom she had hidden herself in. “Rook?”

“What?”

“I know we’ve been asking for a lot lately, but this is important.”

_ When is it not?  _

Her mind was still on John, half hearing the trouble Eli’s ragtag soldiers had gotten themselves into this time. Did he want a baby? Or did he just want  _ her.  _ And that was the only way to make her his. 

“You still there, dep?”

“Yeah, ‘course. I heard you, I’m in the valley. It’ll take me some time to get up there.”

“I would say take your time, but…”

Rook groaned, already pulling her back onto her shoulders, ready for a long trek north. “I know, Eli. It’s no problem, honest.”

The longer she walked the more paranoid she got. Everytime the sound of a car hit her ears she darted off into the woods, crouching low until they passed. Nine times out of ten it was somebody careening down the empty, dirt road with a beat up car trying to get somewhere safe. Though the few times a Peggie van sped by with her hidden in leaves she knew it was worth the wasted time.

After all, she had something growing inside her. The stakes were raised. That is if she wanted the damn kid. A second after that thought tears came to her eyes, a whine slipping past her lips. When did she get so cold hearted? 

Maybe around the time she lost count of the number of people she put into the ground and left choking on their own blood. 

Rook hadn’t noticed the checkpoint separating Holland Valley and the Mountains until it was too late. About the same time they saw her, getting into position to gun her down, she saw them. She froze in the middle of the road, keeping her arms straight at her side. Careful not to make any sudden movements. She knew they were just looking for a reason to kill her.

There was a flurry of action up ahead, where one man sprinted into the tiny building set up where she guessed was their comms center. When he emerged someone was close on his heels.

“Fuck.”

  
She’d recognize his fiery hair anywhere. It was barely hidden from this distance, making him stand out easily amongst his people. 

Her radio flared to life at her hip, though she didn’t make a move to grab it. Jacon would take the shot if he thought she grabbed her gun. 

“Deputy. Leaving Holland Valley so soon?”

Her hands went slow, showing him exactly what she was reaching for on her belt. “Got bored of all the flat land. I need a change of scenery, y’know.”

“So your sudden departure has got nothing to with the dozen of men I’ve taken to the Lodge?”

The Lodge...Right. Right, the Elk Jaw Lodge. Where people were brainwashed. Where people were turned into pliable mush that Jacob could manipulate into telling him where the Wolf’s Den is. She hadn’t listened to Eli well enough, she never would’ve agreed to go there. It meant starvation, her baby wouldn’t stand a chance.

“You alright there, dep?” He was closer now, had been advancing on her this entire time when she had been lost deep in thought. “You’re looking a little pale.”

Rook didn’t get the chance to answer, the arrow embedded in her thigh made sure of that. She realized belatedly that he had been distracting her, never really meaning to talk. Her body hit the ground with a dull thud, followed by what she distinctly heard--Jacob’s slow footsteps ready to take her. 

With the last dregs of her energy she curled up in the fetal position. Her arm protectively covering her stomach. Then the world faded away.

*****

Three days.

Or maybe a week. She wasn’t quite sure, it was hard to keep track of time when they had taken her watch away--the third one--they stripped her of everything except her clothes. It was the same case for everyone of his prisoners.

Rook was still sour about it though. Pissed really, she barely had anything to call her own. 

“Hey!” Her foot banged loudly against the bars just as she saw a flash of red come into view. Jacob snapped his gaze up briefly, rolling his eyes before he kept walking. In the opposite direction of her. 

“Jacob! I’m talking to you. I know you can hear me!” He didn’t even look up this time. Stopping abruptly to talk to one of his men, making Peaches crash into him. If Jacob noticed he chose not to address it, his conversation more important.

Though she’d argue her starving child went high up on the priority list. 

“Pratt, c’mere.” Rook didn’t bother whispering it, screaming just as loud when she wanted Jacob’s attention. She saw Staci freeze, eyes wide like a deer filled with nothing but fear. Then his lips were moving, standing between her and Jacob. Jacob regarded her friend with cool eyes before an agitated frown fell over his face. He nodded dismissively in her direction. Such an order must’ve gave Pratt the all clear, because he made his way over to her fast. Ignoring the people in cages he passed that begged for help.

“What is it, Rook? You know I can’t help you---”

“Tell that bastard he’s gonna kill my baby if I don’t get any food soon.” 

“You...What?” Staci looked horrified. And deep down she felt how he looked. It was the lack of food and water and endless trials that made her feel a little loopy with less of a filter. Though she doubted she’d live to regret saying what she did. 

“Mhm. I’m not sure how sympathetic Jacob is, ‘specially to kids. Fucker probably things they’re weak.” Rook suddenly felt very tired. Exhausted and spent. Her legs gave out on her, forcing her to the ground with a grunt. She laid there on her side, a hand absentmindedly stroking her belly, Not really knowing if her little one was even still there. “Just forget it, Stace.”

When she woke the next day Jacob was there, sitting on a fold up chair like he had been waiting for her. 

“Ah, there you are.” He grumbled out, leaning forward to peer at her. Her mouth was dry, lips sticking together and tongue not working right. “Peaches has brought it to my attention that you might be eating for two.” He paused, gauging her reaction. When all he got was a dead eyed stare he sighed. 

“If I take you outta there, are you gonna play nice?”

Rook nodded as much as she could with her cheek still pressed into the dirt. Everything happened quick after that. With her being carried somewhere soft and warm to her sitting up right strapped in a chair. With Jacob, of course. 

“She’s awake, John.”   
  
“She is?” There was a rustle of clothing before John came into view. Looking disheveled. Though she’s seen him like that before. Moments after fucking when he was out of breath and ready for more. 

“Oh sweetheart. Honey, look at you. I’m so sorry. It’s okay, I’ve gotcha.” On and on rambling like that. No longer the silver tongued man she knew so well. “You’re coming home with me. I’m going to keep you so, so safe. You’ll never know suffering again. You’ll want for nothing.” His hand moved to cup her cheek, dragging her in for a chaste kiss that she distantly heard Jacob scoff at. His free hand found her stomach, moving to stroke over the flat surface gently. “Neither of you will. I promise.”


End file.
